Rebelling Against Cameras
by GreenLavender
Summary: Behind the scenes of Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch, actor Suzaku Kururugi is far from agreeing to the idea of having to assassinate his beloved coworker... Even if it was all just for play. (SuzaLulu, Slight AllxLelouch)
1. The Throne Room, Zero Requiem

I don't know if I'm going to make this a series, but this was very fun to write!

First _Code Geass_ story! Let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of _this_ story, **Rebelling Against Cameras**.

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated.

* * *

 **The Throne Room**

"Suzaku, you shall kill me, as promised."

"Do you absolutely want to do this?"

"All the hatred in the world is gathered on me as planned. Then, all you have to do is erase my existence and put an end to this chain of hatred," The mask that the man in the white robe held was lifted up to him, "The Black Knights will have the legend of Zero left behind for them and Schneizel will work for Zero. And now the world can be unified at one table, not through military force, but through negotiation and talk... It can now embrace the future."

"But do you absolutely want to do this?"

A blink. "Well, indeed, that is the Zero Requiem."

"But, like really, really, positively want to do this."

A glance to the front of the room. "Um... Yes, that was the plan."

"Are you sure this is the right thing? I mean, there _are_ other methods to achieve world peace."

"Suzaku, I'm not sure this is part of th-"

"CUT!"

* * *

"See what you did? You made the director angry; he doesn't appreciate that you are letting your emotions get in the way of filming," Lelouch said absentmindedly, seeming more focused on the words in front of him rather than the actual problems, despite his statement.

Suzaku turned to his head to the side, tilting his head backward as he took a sip of water before replying, "Well, what idiot wants his best friend to die in his hands?"

"One that wants to 'avenge the one he loved.'" Lelouch just shrugged.

"Leloooooouch," Suzaku whined, bringing his arms around the other's shoulders and forcing him to slouch his back again the brunette's torso, "I don't want to act out the next scene."

"You're not the one who's dying and tumbling down a carpet of his own fake blood."

"I _am_ the one who causes you to do exactly that, though."

"Suzaku," The taller actor - _"Only by 2 centimeters!"_ \- stood up from his seat between the other's thighs and looked down, "You've played quite the impressive amount of other roles, many of which involve murder. In fact, you've killed a couple dozen people in this series alone. I'm not dying in this reality and the scene we did last week - the one with C.C. in a country dress - is supposed to be for as to whether or not _Lelouch_ is alive. Most of it will be fan speculation, even though they made me do that smirk thing 50 times over, proves that he is, indeed, alive. Either way, I doubt you'll have any trouble playing a role of someone who is always behind a mask and an overly dramatic cape."

"But it's the _principle_ of it!"

"As if you didn't have enough trouble trying to act like you were holding my head down in front of the old man. And what 'principle'?"

"The idea of killing you, agreeing to the idea, and then _actually_ doing it is insane!"

"It's simply just an ending scene!"

"A very important ending scene!"

A groan.

"Suzaku..."

"I know, I know, just do it and get it over with. Those blood effects better come out on time, because I'm not doing it more than once!"

The other refrained from rolling his violet eyes, and fell back into his former seat. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

A short hum. "But I'm _your_ idiot."

A thwack on the head.

* * *

 **Zero Requiem**

The others were playing their parts well. When Suzaku - in the Zero costume - appeared, the camera was on Rivalz, then Nunnally, then Tamaki and Kallen, and Lelouch tried his best to make a shocked face, although the face that the director wanted just made his eyes look twice the size they were. Then back to Kallen to say her lines, until the moving cameras moved to Suzaku, in which the cameraman had to focus greatly on keeping the equipment steady while the men next to him ran, distancing the camera from the running hero of justice.

Jeremiah, after getting his shoulder stepped on, tried his absolute best to keep his face smirking as that had actually hurt, and no, they didn't have a stuntman for this, whilst Schneizel had to keep his chuckle in, as the entire scene was getting ridiculous. Nunnally was genuinely surprised though, Suzaku's - _Zero's_ \- jumps were rather strong and it was possible for him to simply jump to Lelouch. _Prolonging the death scene?_ C.C. thought, amused, as she shook her head from behind the scene.

"You cretin!" Lelouch pointed his gun at the masked man, which was quickly taken from him with just a flick of the large sword. And finally, with a dramatic hand motion, Suzaku pointed the sword at Lelouch's torso and-

"Wait! I can't!"

The entire staff groaned.

* * *

They were on a 30 minute break.

Although the director wanted to get everything done within 2 takes, but seeing as many of the actors and actresses complained that they were getting sore, they allowed for this half hour break.

"I don't think I can do this, Euphie!"

Schneizel walked in with his tattered outfit, bemused, "You've filmed an entire season and a half of hating him and you're saying you can't finish it off?"

"Ah, Aniue."*

The blonde turned to see Lelouch, and yes, they actually were brothers. Just as Castor was to Pollux; Laila to Clovis; Rolo to Nunnally; Euphemia to Cornelia.* It didn't seem that way, as all of Schneizel's features facial wise were nothing like Lelouchs'. While Lelouch had (as the fans dubbed it) "mysterious" violet to eggplant eyes, Schneizel's were (again, fans) "cool" heather to periwinkle. Lelouch had natural black hair (although, at birth it was blond; he was born slightly albino)*, Schneizel was a blonde. While Lelouch was physically challenged due to his stamina, or, rather, lack of, Schneizel worked his body to the depths of hell and back (at least, that was what it looked like to the athletically challenged teen).

But that didn't matter! In the end, most of them were not related, and finding _anyone_ with the same eye color as he would take _decades._ It didn't really matter anyways. Play the part well, and you're good.

Suzaku was not 'good'.

"Lelouch, you're... _partner_ exceeds in what they call 'overprotective'."

Schneizel had something against his relationship with the brunette.

Probably because of the hickey he found on his younger brother's neck.

"That's because Suzaku loves nii-sama!" Nunnally exclaimed, walking her way over into the trio, with a slight _glare_ at the aforementioned green eyed actor.

"It's not surprising," Rolo shrugged, giving Lelouch a longing glance.

It should be noted that both Nunnally and Rolo loved Lelouch very much even off set. A bit _too_ much.

Euphemia, who was losing her presence in the conversation, giggled as she attached herself to the main actor's right arm. "You're going to have to do that scene over and over again until he gets it right!"

Her too.

"I know," He replied with a sigh.

"I'll do it right this time! Promise...!" That sounded weary.

He loved this cast but sometimes... things got just a bit too...

 _ **CRASH**_

"YO! WHY'D YOU SPILL THAT ON ME?!" Tamaki.

"I DID NOT!" Kallen.

 _...Hectic._

* * *

TBC... maybe.

Tell me if you want more crazy behind the scenes chapters!

I really like the idea of Everyone x Lelouch, but this was very SuzaLulu based, and I believe it will continue to be, if I do choose to continue it.

Constructive criticism as well as a nice, simple review will be greatly appreciated.

 **Aniue:** The Japanese formal way of saying "older brother". Somewhat like mother (hahaue) versus okaa (mom). English doesn't have a more formal way of saying "older brother" so, I figured simply writing it out in Japanese would be better. Also, the reason why Lelouch said it in Japanese could be reasoned as even in this universe, he and Suzaku are best friends, if not in a more romantic relationship rather than a close platonic one.

 **Brittanian Imperial Family:** I decided not to make them all real siblings. No idea why, but the idea just felt... _right._ So I followed my heart (not). Also, all those characters _are canon._ Maybe not in the anime, but in either the manga or one of the games or spin-offs, they're canon.

 **Albino:** This isn't canon for Lelouch, but I was born like this so I thought: why the hell not? It is when one is born with a very small amount of melanin and therefore his/her hair is lighter than the genetic makeup makes it to be, the skin color is very pale, and such and such. However, the melanin can grow overtime so, it was just written to imply his real sibling relationship with Schneizel.

 **Please say something nice or drop a comment in the review!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Island of Idiots, Special Zone of Love

A bit more Euphemia x Lelouch in this chapter, although I just wanted to do the SAZ scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of _this_ story, **Rebelling Against Cameras**.

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated.

* * *

 **Island of Idiots**

She was held at gunpoint.

She looked up sadly at him, almost disappointed that this was the way they had to meet. Drenched from head to toe in sea water, until she said-

"Lelouch."

His body postured stiffened.

"Lelouch, it's you, isn't it? I haven't told anyone, I swear! So please, before you shoot, at least..."

The gun was lowered, pockets away.

The mask was removed, and all that remained was a sad face.

Tears of joy fell from her eyes, "Lelouch!"

* * *

Some distance away was another couple.

 _Kallen? It can't be,_ He thought before shouting, "Excuse me!"

A surprised visage, "Suzaku? Ah!" It turned fierce as she held up the black uniform that spoke for itself.

"A Black Knight uniform?!"

A knife neared his guts when he took her by the wrist and slammed her naked form to the hard, mountainous ground.

"Kallen, Kallen Stadtfeld! You're-!"

"Don't call me by that name! I'm Kallen Kouzuki... I'm Japanese!"

* * *

"The next scene is my _favorite_ , Lelouch~" A certain pink haired girl purred, pressing her ample bosom against the young adult's right arm while hugging him.

A light hum and an, "Ah," was his only reply.

"Mou, Lelouch! Pay attention more!"

He sighed and turned to his co-actress, "Yes, Euphemia?"

The younger of the two pouted and replied, "It's Euphie! And next is _that_ scene!" She leaned against him further, her nose brushing against his cheek.

"I cannot begin to understand how nor why you are excited over a scene in which you undress and wear your enemy's cape."

Before she had the chance to respond to his blunt comment, there was a loud call of, "Lelouch!"

He turned to face a tired looking Suzaku and Kallen, both with empty bottles of water. Unlike Euphemia and himself who were shooting only along the beach coast, they had to shoot in many different areas, one of which included a waterfall somewhat deep within the Japanese island. he handed them two full bottles and allowed them time to breathe before asking, "How was your shoot?"

The brunette turned to the tomboy and smiled, "It was fine, although, Kallen might have gotten a couple scratches - the rocks aren't as forgiving as the ground at home."

As Kallen finished drinking, she asked back, "How about you two? Anything happen yet?"

Lelouch shook his head as Euphemia, once again, latched herself upon his arm, "Next is _that_ scene."

The other coworkers turned to face each other before looking at the main actor in confusion, simultaneously asking, "What scene?"

With furrowed eyebrows, the pink haired actress asked, "Do you guys read any of the script other than your own?"

"There's no need to."

"I don't care."

"Mou, the _naked_ scene!"

...

" _Eh?!_ "

* * *

The night scene was to be shot later in the day, and so they skipped to the scene where a trade was to be made.

"I think it was around here."

With much trouble, the well trained actress collected her dress and walked forward to follow his lead. With a worried voice she asked, "Lelouch, if it is a search party, will our time be over?"

"It can't be helped, " A short chuckle, "I'm such an undependable knight, I couldn't even get you some food!"

She giggled.

"Besides, that's a job for Kururugi Suzaku, your real knight. May I ask? Why did you choose a honorary Brittanian?"

"Well..."

The sound of rustling bushes quickly gathered his attention, and brought Euphemia and himself into hiding.

She, obviously, had other plans, "Suzaku!"

"Princess Euphemia!"

"Don't move, this girl is my prisoner."

"Zero!"

"I'll take back my subordinate you have there. We'll exchange prisoners!"

"Zero! You..." 3 dangerous steps forward,

"Don't move! Were you going to call me cowardly again?" Another deep chuckle, "Eliminate terrorists, no matter what the sacrifice. Are you going to follow that rule and sacrifice your princess? Even though you have already broken your integrity?"

The short fight between two idiot girls-

-Until Zero reached the head of the Geass symbol that lit up.

The ground broke down, revealing Schneizel, Llyod, and Bismarck.

And then the two idiot girls fell down, losing their balance.

"CUT!"

* * *

"Well, it was fine up to the two of you falling down," The brunette sighed.

"It can't be helped," The main actor commented with a small shrug.

"You are far too relaxed, Lelouch," The older brother said.

Another shrug, "I'm not the one who keeps messing up."

"LELOUCH!"

There were two very mad girls running towards the physically inapt boy.

* * *

 **Special Zone of Love**

"It's Zero!"

"Zero's appeared!"

"He came after all!" She exclaimed with a hopeful look, "Welcome Zero, welcome to the Special Administrative Zone of Japan!"

"Euphemia li Brittania, I sincerely wish to speak with you!"

"With me alone?"

"Yes, with you alone."

"It seems as though you are insinuating something."

"Ah, no, rather, there are some private matters I wish to speak of."

"But that sounds like an innuendo!"

"I don't believe this is the time nor place to be talking about this..."

Murmurs in the crowd of random Japanese people.

A tanned palm to the face.

"CUT!"

* * *

"If I make an order, no one can resist it. To shoot me, to dismiss Suzaku, any order at all."

"Oh, you're just being silly now."

"I'm serious. For example, if I told you, 'Kill all the Japanese,' it wouldn't matter how you felt about it..."

"Wait, wait, tell me to do something else."

"Huh?"

"Like, I don't know, to fall in love with you or something."

"Euphie, this is a serious scene."

"And I'm seriously in love!"

* * *

TBC

Any more scenes you might be interested in? Tell me in a review!

This wasn't intended to be all Euphemia x Lelouch, it just kind of happened on a whim.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

 **Next may be a scene with two very special little people! Can you guess who they are?**

 **Make sure to review! Thank you for reading!**


	3. The Little People Control the World

This is really weird for me to say because I'm the author, but this chapter turned out really adorable!

This contains the following: 2 Surprise Characters x Lelouch, Anya x Lelouch, Kaguya x Lelouch, Tianzi x Lelouch, Rolo x Lelouch, and Nunnally x Lelouch. Kind of. They're all just brotherly and you can barely see some of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of _this_ story, **Rebelling Against Cameras**.

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated.

* * *

 **The Little People Control the World**

"Sir Lelouch vi Brittania, seventeenth in line to throne of the Holy Empire of Brittania, requests an audience!"

A young child with black hair and a fierce look on his face walked up courageously to the throne, listening to the disgusting voices of the noble witnesses taunt him and sully the name of his deceased mother and disabled sister.

"Your Majesty, the Emperor, my mother has passed away."

"And what about it?"

"'What about it?'!"

"Did you request an audience with the Emperor of Brittania just to say that? Bring the next. I don't have time to play with children."

A snicker.

"Father! Why did you not protect Mother? You are the Emperor, are you not? You are the greatest person in this country, are you not?!"

A chuckle.

 _"Greatest person, my ass."_

The small boy as well as the rest of the cast turned to see a smirking violet eyed teenager and his best friend.

The boy's face and blue eyes lit up.

"Onii-sama!"

* * *

He held the boy on his lap, all the while holding a bag of chips and talking to said boy.

"It's a good thing you came when you did. I was about to lose character!"

The elder of the two nodded, "I know, you looked like you were about to cry."

"N-no I didn't!"

"But you did," The other brunette in the room chirped in.

"N-n-n-NO I DIDN'T!"

"Don't bully Lulu too much, you two," Another voice, much more feminine than the rest, said.

Entering the room was Marianne, the real mother of Lulu, a seven year old child actor, and the pretend mother of Lelouch in the show.

"Mommy!" The child jumped from his seat on Lelouch towards his mother, throwing his arms around her tall form.

Suzaku smiled at the cute scene; It reminded him of his own brother.

* * *

Two boys ran towards a steep hill, one climbing up with ease while the other was far less diligent, struggling to get up without he help of his friend.

And although they were supposed to get up in one shot, they both ending up falling to the ground.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH IT HURTS!"

"THIS ISN'T FUN!"

It wasn't supposed to be.

* * *

He was actually quite splendid at taking care of children. In fact, two of them became rather attached to him while filming this series.

(Well, really, it was more like the entire cast became attracted to him, but that's besides the point).

He was currently fixing up their small wounds. Neither of their mothers were present, and his coworker and best friend was out shooting a scene with Llyod and Cecile somewhere nearby. Seto, the boy playing the younger version of Suzaku Kururugi, looked much like his older brother. His eyes and hair were almost the exact shade, and it wasn't as if a little lighting couldn't fix it. Lulu, on the other hand, seemed close to nothing like a younger version of him. It might have been the boy's eyes (which were to be edited in the final cut), but he just couldn't see the _Lelouch_ in _Lulu_. It was probably only he who thought this, as the rest of the cast saw the physical similarity in the two.

He had one scene to shoot today - well, not exactly. They made him get into costume but then brought him into the studio to do some voice overs... But there was really no need to get into those fancy garments.

Something about _Getting into character._

He didn't get it.

He most definitely _understood_ what 'getting into character' meant but he didn't _get_ 'getting into character'.

The costume just made him sweaty.

...He was getting off topic.

Anyhow, the children enjoyed his company very much. Even Anya Alstreim, who was 14 or 15 or so, enjoyed his company. She respected his work and, while he would usually say the same, there wasn't much she really did before _Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch R2_. Still, she admired his work quite a bit, even to the point of staying by his side whenever the two weren't simultaneously needed on set. He had to give it to her though, for being able to act like a very stoic character when in reality she was quite the-

"Senpai~!"

-optimist.

* * *

There were many different children in the set, two being Jiang and Kaguya.

They were both quite the sweethearts and while Kaguya didn't exactly have the mentality of a 15 year old, she definitely had the maturity (or, lack of) of one.

Unlike Anya who was very much _different_ from her character, the two oriental actresses were quite similar to their anime counterparts. Jiang was a sweet, shy, crybaby who whined about not- oh.

Well, Kaguya was a kind, outgoing, boisterous wolf in sheep's - oh.

 _Oh._

So there _was_ a reason why he was perfect for the part.

* * *

Rolo and Nunnally both admired the work of one particular Lelouch (there aren't many out there, right?).

When they had received the emails that they had been chosen to play the part of, well, _Rolo Lamperouge - Haliburton_ and _Nunnally Lamperouge - vi Brittania_ , they debated over who Lelouch would like more.

Rolo had been wary at first; not of the main actor, but himself. Nunnally was far more outgoing than he was and her character actually _lived_ (wow, shocker!) throughout the series. Heck, the elder's character's actions were all for this _Nunnally Lamperouge_.

So, obviously, he was nervous.

He wanted, no, _needed_ to leave a good impression his idol.

So, after his twin sister and his _senpai_ finished their _loooooooong_ conversation about theatrics, Rolo decided to step up and say,

"H-hello, I-I-I'm Rol-o-o. Nice to m-meet you?"

Well, _tried_.

Imagine their surprise when Lelouch, the man in all of his weird glory, shook his shaking hand and gently patted his head with a sincere smile.

"Nice to meet you to."

Imagine the thousands of arrows cupid had lost on all of these days.

* * *

TBC

If you have any particular scenes or people you would like to see with Lelouch, go ahead and request something!

These were all really brotherly and cute and _**fluffy**_ and although I am an avid reader of angst and tragedy... I think the fandom deserves a little bit of happiness, no?

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

 **I will be uploading more Code Geass and KnB material so please look out for those!**

 **Please be sure to drop a kind review, it would mean a lot to me!**


End file.
